Había una vez un padre y un hijo
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Jamás será el padre que Gendry necesita, lo suyo son las armas, las mujeres y el vino, no los niños. Pero eso no significa que pueda ocupar un lugar en su vida: un conocido, un amigo, un confidente.


**Había una vez un padre y un hijo**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #64: "Yo te diré lo que debes hacer" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Corresponde al reto dado por Lucy, sobre Robert y Gendry._

* * *

La taberna se encuentra junto al Aguasnegras y es una estructura de piedra y barro, bastante empobrecida comparada a las otras que tienen lugar en Desembarco del Rey, pero con un ambiente ameno y un vino delicioso proveniente de la bodega de la casa Redwyne. Al llegar, comprueba que no hay variación en cuanto a las nobles compañías que allí pueden hallarse.

A pesar de ostentar el título de rey, él no pierde la costumbre de perderse por los bajos parajes de la capital y cantar alegremente con una jarra de vino o cerveza en la mano. Es en una de esas noches, donde escapa de sus responsabilidades reales, que se encuentra a Thoros de Myr —ese sacerdote rojo que comparte su afición por una bebida de calidad— y éste le comenta sobre un muchacho que es su viva imagen.

Esa es la razón que le atañe a tan particular lugar.

—Estoy buscando al muchacho que trabaja aquí —dice cuando llega hasta la barra de la taberna. Echa un vistazo a su alrededor, pero no lo puede divisar entre el jolgorio de los hombres y la música desafinada del bardo.

El tabernero le responde que el chico se encuentra descansado en el cuartucho del fondo, ya que todavía no es su turno de comenzar a trabajar. Robert no espera a que le indique el camino, pues lo emprende en solitario; recorre un pasillo estrecho y lleno de telarañas, denotando la poca limpieza del suburbio, hasta llegar a la habitación. «Parece un establo de tanta paja que hay —piensa mientras recorre el sitio con la mirada—. Un lecho improvisado y una gotera en el techo, pero ningún chico.»

Pensando en que todo se trata de una broma orquestada por Thoros, se gira sobre sus talones y se dispone a marcharse.

—¿Quién es usted?

La voz suena a sus espaldas, obligándole a voltearse nuevamente para encontrarse con su interlocutor. Él retiene la respiración dentro de sus pulmones por un instante; de repente, tiene la sensación de encontrarse frente a un espejismo del pasado, ante una visión rejuvenecida de sí mismo. «Tiene el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos que Mya Piedra y Edric Tormenta.»

—¿Tu madre es Cassie? —Es la primera vez que recuerda el nombre de una de sus aventuras de una noche, todas son siempre un paso fugaz en el baúl de sus recuerdos.

Entonces, busca en su memoria el retazo que contiene a la madre del muchacho: cabello almendrado que enmarca las suaves facciones del rostro, ojos curiosos que reflejan la juventud de la vida y hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír.

—¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi madre? —pregunta. Al cabo de unos segundos, el muchacho niega con la cabeza de un lado al otro—. De todos modos, eso no importa. Mi madre murió hace más de dos años.

—¿De qué murió?

—Se la llevaron unas fiebres. —El muchacho desvía la mirada, algo dentro de él parece ensombrecerse—. El dueño de la taberna dice que no me puedo ir hasta pagar su deuda, por lo que trabajo aquí durante la noche.

Las palabras parecen atorarse en su paladar. A lo largo de su vida, su entrepierna ha sembrado en todo campo visitado, pero conocer a sus hijos es algo muy diferente a engendrarlos.

Tanto Mya como Edric son un asunto distinto; ella prefiere estar acompañada de sus mulas antes que por personas y Edric vive entre historias y las olas de Bastión de Tormenta. A los dos los visita una vez al año, los escucha y les revuelve el cabello, pero nunca se ve obligado a ejercer su condición paterna. Tampoco es algo que esté dispuesto a hacer. Entonces, ¿por qué ese chico consigue removerle cosas en la consciencia que no sabía que existían?

Le pregunta cómo se llama.

—Gendry. Mi nombre es Gendry —responde. Luego agrega—: ¿Qué es lo que quiere conmigo? Es la primera vez que lo veo en la taberna.

Entiende que tenga muchas preguntas, es normal teniendo en cuenta lo inverosímil de la situación. Robert no piensa en ningún momento sobre la posibilidad de anunciarle que es su padre —porque, ciertamente, tiene la certeza absoluta que el hijo de Cassie es suyo—, ya que no es capaz de enfrentarse a las palabras de reproche que vendrán por los años de abandono. «¿Por qué abandonó a mi madre? —imagina que le preguntará—. ¿Por qué no me buscó antes?»

—Soy un viejo amigo de Cassie, lo que significa que también puedo ser tu amigo. —Gendry asiente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Quizás, Robert inspira en él la misma confianza que en los demás jóvenes de su edad—. Junta todo lo que te quieras llevar, volveré al alba y conseguiré un nuevo lugar para que vivas.

El chico va a preguntar algo, seguramente la razón del porqué está haciendo todo eso, pero Robert no le da tiempo a que lo haga. Le revuelve el cabello, del mismo modo que hace con Mya y con Edric, y sale de la habitación.

Gendry es todo cabello grueso e indomable, ojos que recuerdan al mismo cielo y mandíbula fuerte; Gendry le recuerda a las épocas donde su maza era suficiente para plantarse ante cualquier adversidad, es el reflejo de esa juventud que escapa de sus manos de forma inminente.

No puede compensar a Gendry por el pasado, por la muerte de Cassie y tampoco por los años de ausencia, pero puede ayudarle con su futuro. Jamás será el padre que Gendry necesita, lo suyo son las armas, las mujeres y el vino, no los niños. Pero eso no significa que pueda ocupar un lugar en su vida: un conocido, un amigo, un confidente.


End file.
